


My My My

by daydream15



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinda?, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream15/pseuds/daydream15
Summary: Loving someone the world thinks you shouldn't is tough, but Ten would choose his boyfriend in every lifetime, even if they all said their love wasn't right.





	My My My

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago bc i couldn't get the gay ass live they had out of my head
> 
> title taken from troye sivan's song my my my (give it a listen if you haven't and also check out ten dancing and singing along to it and bless your soul)
> 
> there are some things mentioned about sk which may be inaccurate bc all i know is that they're still rather conservative regarding the topic, esp with what holland said they did to him as a kid, and that there's a queer part of seoul in itaewon called homo hill, so i apologize in advance

Taeyong and Ten were as different as they were similar. Whereas they shared the same music taste, sense of humor, fashion sense, love for arts, a passion for all things beautiful, gentle nature and kindness, they were different in ways they reacted to the world around them.

Ten was more extraverted, while Taeyong was more introverted. Taeyong dealt with everything by himself, Ten needed to share his troubles. Ten was a bit on the carefree side, while Taeyong was strict and organized. Though for some these differences may cause a problem, for them it was the reason they fit together perfectly.

Ten couldn't help but get upset with injustice, it's just who he was. He often got upset with the fact that there are people in this world who _hate_ him for who he loves. So basically, for existing. But somehow, Taeyong always managed to calm him down, reassure him that it's okay, he's alright, that nobody matters but them. He would say that they had no say in how Ten lived his life and he was right, it's just that every now and then Ten would see something online and become frustrated again.

He was lucky to have his family accept him, he tried to remind himself as frequently as he could, and it hurt him that Taeyong was too afraid to share with his family this part of him. Although it didn’t bother him as much, Taeyong seemed to be happy with only having Ten by his side, which, of course, made Ten feel like the most important person in the world. He wanted Taeyong to feel like that too, not for the sole reason of reciprocating, but because to Ten he was his whole world.

 

They were both art students who met in a shared dancing class. Taeyong was a joint arts and photography major, he loved the act of capturing beauty, whether as a painting or a photograph. Ten pursued his two passions, arts and dancing, he wasn't sure which he wanted to do more, so he applied for both majors.

Ten was more experienced in dancing, and more than willing to help, so he always stayed behind to work with Taeyong, who was extremely talented and caught onto things quickly. They spent countless nights practicing together in their studio until the security who was supposed to lock up the place would force them out.

The dance studio was a perfect place to build up tension, especially between two people attracted to each other at first glance. It wasn't particularly hard for them to get on, and from the moment they shared their first kiss, all sweaty, skin already flushed, after practice, it went smoothly.

They went on dates, typical coffee shop dates, movie dates, Taeyong even took Ten to the arcade once. They loved walking through a park near campus, especially when spring came and cherry blossoms were in full bloom. Though most of these activities were done in secret and had to pass as hang outs between two friends, considering how conservative South Korea still was.

However, they did manage to switch roommates when they got so caught up in school work they could see each other once every two weeks after their dancing classes ended for the semester, wanting to at least see each other for an hour or two twice a day.  
  
So, of course, their favorite pastime was dancing. There was just something about the way their bodies moved in perfect sync, even when they were freestyling. Besides, it's not like they could be that close anywhere outside, and the thrill of being somewhere other than their room was pleasant.

Taking that into account, it was only natural that when he was feeling particularly oppressed, Ten wanted to take Taeyong dancing somewhere outside the privacy of their studio. Hence, they ended up in a club at Itaewon, dancing to songs with strong beats, each one followed with a different move, different position, all flowing together in a perfectly smooth transition of shapes.

For the first time, they didn’t have to worry about being seen. The lighting kept changing, went from very bright greens and reds to dimmed yellows and then shining silvers. It was odd, but once you got used to it, it just added to the atmosphere. It was nice, to put simply, and they enjoyed the little freedom they got there.

''Oh my my my!'' Ten sang as he rushed in front of Taeyong to dance a part of the choreography of the song they just lost themselves in before they exited the club. They were singing and dancing in the streets of Seoul at 3am. ''Let's stop running from love running from love!!'' Taeyong continued the part he knew. They were tipsy and didn't care about the passing cars honking at them, or about the ugly comments (''Faggots!'' someone yelled at them) from some passers-by who meant nothing to them. They were young and in love, and on this particular Friday night (or Saturday morning) they wanted to be free.

''Why do we ALWAYS have to hide?'' Ten asked cupping Taeyong's cheeks, resting his forehead on his boyfriend's after calming down from his earlier high. They stopped in some dark alleyway . ''God I wish I could at least hold your hand during daylight.'' Taeyong rested his hands on Ten's hips, pulling him closer. They shared a short but deep kiss that told all about their passion for each other. ''We should go home.'' Taeyong said, taking Ten's hand.

 

The next morning Ten woke up to Taeyong making breakfast. He smiled at the sight. Taeyong was wearing one of his oversized hoodies, sleeves rolled up, Ten's sweatpants and an apron. He approached him from the back, wrapping his arms around Taeyong's waist. He loves the way Taeyong relaxes in his arms, pushing back slightly to greet him.

''Smells fantastic.'' he said nuzzling Taeyong's hair and giving it a tender peck. ''You should really start heading to the bathroom first when you wake up instead of killing me with your morning breath.'' Taeyong teased. Ten gasped hitting him lightly on the shoulder and pouting, and although his boyfriend couldn't see, he still chuckled.

When Ten returned a few minutes later, the table was all set. Taeyong kissed him before they both sat down and started eating. This was their usual morning together, having breakfast and talking about everything and anything. Ten complained about the food tasting bad now because of the taste of toothpaste in his mouth and Taeyong laughed.

''Hyung'', Ten started, ''I'm really lucky to have you, you know that right?'' Taeyong looked slighty confused, and a tad bit shy if Ten knew anything about him.

''I'm just so happy to have someone I could share everything with and never be scared of being judged for who I am'', he continued. ''And it's just so unfair that we can't be honest about who we are in front of the world, it makes me mad. Why should some random guy get to show off his girlfriend to the world, even if he knows they'll break up in two months, and I can't show off the most beautiful person I've ever met just because he's a guy?!'' He was whining but he sounded desperate.

Taeyong smiled and reached out to hold his hand. ''You're going a bit too far but I understand. You have no idea how many times I wanted to kiss you, hug you, hold your hand, have any sort of physical contant with you but couldn't because we were at a cafe, on campus, on the subway, anywhere but this shitty room.''

Ten was sulking now and it was so adorable that Taeyong couldn't help but lean in over the table and kiss it off him. ''I love you.'' Ten whispered and Taeyong felt special. ''I love you too.'' he said before brushing his lips over Ten's one last time.

''At least our friends are okay with us.'' he added. ''If they weren't, they wouldn't be our friends.'' At this, Taeyong laughed out loud and it made Ten realize just how grossly in love he is.

''I just hate this so much!'' Taeyong looked at him softly, eyes full of understanding and compassion, ''I know, but we can't change anything. The most we can do to fight it is continue being ourselves.'', he said trying to comfort him. ''God how are you always so amazing,'' Ten exclaimed, expression finally turning into a smile, ''I'm so glad I found you.''

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments are always appreicated, love you!!!


End file.
